leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS322
/ |title_ja=VS ジュカイン |title_ro=VS Jukain |image=PS322.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=28 |number=322 |location=Battle Dome |prev_round=Cunning Kirlia |next_round=A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up I }} / or Original Partner (Japanese: VS ジュカイン VS or 本来のパートナー Original Partner) is the 322nd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The battle between 's Feefee and Emerald's Sceptile continues. is excited to see how serious Ruby is, but states that they have to have their match now. While and Ruby have their match, Sapphire and Rono face Tucker and his in battle. Emerald notes how tough Feefee is, as his strategy to her with and attack repeatedly with still hasn't defeated her. Emerald has Sceptile use on Feefee, but Ruby reveals that Feefee has the Ability , which raises her whenever she has a status ailment. Despite this, Emerald refuses to back down and sends Sceptile to attack. Emerald is annoyed at Ruby's confidence, and becomes disgusted when Ruby states that he believes in his Pokémon. Ruby reveals that at one point, he and Feefee were separated, but they managed to get back together again. Ruby's continued expression of his love for Feefee disgusts Emerald even further, who claims that it is killing him. Ruby points out how despite Emerald claims to find believing in Pokémon disgusting, he is actually really close to his Sceptile. This angers Emerald, and has Sceptile move in to finish Feefee off with a Leaf Blade. Sceptile goes in for the strike, but Scott notes that the attack would have worked if Feefee hadn't already frozen it with . Emerald calls out to Sceptile, but Sceptile is too frozen and can't move. Sceptile remembers Ruby's statement about how separated people will get always be together in the end if they truly belong together. Sceptile flashes back to his time as Professor Birch's , when caused Littleroot Town to flood. Professor Birch tells Treecko about Emerald, who, despite being a strange person, will be its partner. The flashback goes on, showing the events of Treecko being separated from Birch, being rescued by , teaming up with him at the Sky Pillar, evolving into , and awakening . After being blasted off of the Sky Pillar, Grovyle ends up on some island, where it evolves into its current state. Although surprised to see its new form, Sceptile is knocked unconscious by Guile Hideout, where it was slipped into the as a rental Pokémon to scare away the press. Emerald calms the rampaging Sceptile down with his E Shooter with the soil he got from Littleroot Town, Sceptile's birthplace. Sceptile breaks free from his ice prison, which allows him to attack and defeat Feefee, making Emerald the victor of the battle. Ruby states that his hunch was right, and that Sceptile is actually the Treecko that was owned by Professor Birch. With Sceptile's amnesia cured, Ruby asks it if it remembers him. Sceptile remembers to back when Ruby picked Mumu, because he thought that the looked better than it. Angered, Sceptile begins attacking Ruby and chases him around the area. Sapphire comes back, stating that she was defeated by Tucker. This causes Emerald to realize that his next opponent is Tucker in the finals. Elsewhere, Guile appears in some room. Major events * 's battle against in the Battle Dome continues. * Emerald wins the battle, allowing him to advance to the finals. * battles and loses. * is revealed to have lost memories of its time as a and . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * (flashback) * Professor Birch (flashback) * Dome Ace Tucker * Scott * Guile Hideout Pokémon * (Mumu/ ; 's; flashback) * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Feefee/ ; 's; flashback) * (Feefee/ ; 's) * (Rono; 's) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( 's) * (Guile Hideout's) Trivia Errors In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Jukain - Cộng sự lâu năm }} de:Kapitel 322 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS322 it:LGA322 zh:PS322